Best Of Peel Vol 50
Tape ;Name *Best Of Peel Vol 50 ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM *1992 *Another in a continuing series of 90s Peel compilations provided by Peel Mailing List member parkermike81. Tracklisting Side One *Irresistible Force: Flow Motion (12") Rising High prob 10 July 1992 *70 Gwen Party: Ishba (LP - The Optical Glass Empire) Snape prob 10 July 1992 *Rodd, Teri and the M.S.R. Singers: Richard Nixon (v/a LP - Beat Of The Traps, MSR Madness Vol.1) Carnage Press 17 July 1992 *Distorted Pony: Castration Anxiety (LP - Punishment Room) BOMP! 17 July 1992 *Cherubs: Fed (LP - Icing) Trance Syndicate prob 18 July 1992 *Basehead: Ode To My Favorite Beer (LP - Play With Toys) Imago prob 18 July 1992 *Tulips: Short (7" - Sweet And Hateful) Sonic Bubblegum prob 18 July 1992 *X-102: Phoebe (LP - Discovers The Rings Of Saturn) Tresor 24 July 1992 *Дурное Влияние: Unknown (the song translated by Peel as 'Talking Fish' / CD - Give Me New God ) 24 July 1992 *Röövel Ööbik: Finger On The Trigger, Transfigured (LP - Popsubterranea) Stupido 25 July 1992 *Out Of Band Experience: Warning: Danger (LP - Call Now! 1-800-OUT-BAND) Immortal 25 July 1992 *Sad And Lonely(s): The Logger (LP - The Sad and Lonely(s)) Super Electro Sound 31 July 1992 Side Two *Babes In Toyland: Bruise Violet (LP - Fontanelle) Southern 24 July 1992 *Babes In Toyland: Won't Tell (LP - Fontanelle) Southern 24 July 1992 *Babes In Toyland: Gone (LP - Fontanelle) Southern 24 July 1992 *Babes In Toyland: Magick Flute (LP - Fontanelle) Southern 24 July 1992 *Def-J: Just Save It (12") Kold Sweat *Babyland: Increased Turnover (LP - You Suck Crap) Flipside *Hanatarash: Zen Sex (LP - 4) Public Bath 01 August 1992 22:53 *Raw Noise: Brighter Than 1,000 Suns (v/a LP - Chaos U.K / Raw Noise) Vinyl Japan 01 August 1992 *Unholy Swill: Hellgoat (7") Noiseville 01 August 1992 *Neurosis: Progress (LP - Pain Of Mind) Alchemy *Doctor And The Crippens: El Salvador (v/a LP - Get Yourself A Crash Helmet And A Bit Of Tax You Can Go Anywhere You Like Even In The Daytime...) Retch 15 August 1992 *Shitbirds: Flunky (7" - Theme From Shitbird) PopLlama 15 August 1992 *Future Sound Of London: It's Not My Problem (LP - Accelerator) Jumpin' & Pumpin' 15 August 1992 *Powers That Be: Crude Sound (7" - Crude Sound / The Morning After) Amphetamine Reptile 15 August 1992 *Extreme Noise Terror: You Take Part In Creating This System (v/a 7" - Discharged: From Home Front To War Front) Allied Recordings 15 August 1992 *Swob: Four-Alligator (7" - Tragus) Pop Bus 15 August 1992 *Harry E. Northup: The Music's On And The TV Is Off (v/a LP - Jazzspeak) New Alliance *Unholy Swill: I Wanna Rock (LP - Oniontown (Is The Place To Be)) Noiseville *''A few more seconds of an unidentified track from Unholy Swill before the tape ends'' File ;Name *best of peel vol 50 sides 1 and 2 with introductions ;Length *00:47:00, 00:46:33 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Part 1 , Part 2 Category:Mixtape Category:1992 Category:Available online